La Rosa Marchita (One-Shot Yaoi)
by YariWritterSF
Summary: Solía ser llamado: 'La Rosa Marchita' El Joven Subaru, vivía en la alta aristocracia, siendo dueño de una mansión que le engendró su propia madre, Christa, junto a sus leales sirvientes, Reiji, Laito, Kanato y Shu, que solo tenían deseos pecaminosos hacía su querido amo, y aún más le seguía el proclamado Rey de un pueblo lejano, Ayato.


Aislado del mundo solía ser el joven vampiro, reservado y distante, un alma desamparada, un ser vivo que se encontraba completamente destruido por el pasado. De hermoso y pálido parecer, de suaves cabellos níveos, ojos como el intenso rojo carmín de la sangre, y una contextura esbelta y fuerte en sus brazos que denotaban con facilidad la fuerza que pudiera poseer en ellos. Su apariencia era seductora, y el interior de su ser escondía el más grandioso tesoro que cualquiera desearía tener. Sin embargo... Este era de esos desamparados individuos que se odiaban así mismos, como cuales monstruos fueran, miserables e inmunes se sintieran. Solía ser llamado: ''La Rosa Marchita''. Porque a pesar de su hermoso físico y su sensible corazón que llamaba bastante la atención, estaba estancado en los deseos de la muerte.  
>En el salón repleto de libros, estaba posicionado cerca de una ventana, posaba su carmesí mirada sobre ella examinando y contemplando la luna llena. No bebía en días y se hallaba sediento, aun mas aquellas noches de luna en la cual los vampiros perdían el control. En ese mismo instante, la puerta del salón se abrió, dejando ver a Reiji, uno de los sirvientes de la mansión, se aseguraba de atender al delicado dueño y verificar que todo se mantuviera en orden entre los que entraban y salían de aquella vivienda.<p>

- Joven Subaru. - Así era llamado aquel vampiro albino, el portador de lentes Reiji se acercó hacia él para darle la noticia que uno de los reyes del pueblo vendría a visitarlo. Subaru permaneció en silencio observando la luna, sin la más remota intención de responderle, o de llegar a ver la presencia de aquel ser tan arrogante que se hacía llamar rey,

- Joven Subaru, le sugiero que acate mis indicaciones y se mantenga listo para la llegada del Rey Ayato. - Subaru le miró después con cierta resignación, llevando su pesada mano a los cojines cercanos para así golpear uno de ellos.

- Estoy cansado de escuchar tantas veces la voz de ese imbécil, su arrogancia me repugna, me saca de las casillas. - A decir verdad, en cierto modo el joven podía expresar lo contrario, otra cosa era que no lo quería admitir.

- Son órdenes impartidas por su madre, debe tranquilizarse e intentar recibirlas, todo esto acabará cuando menos se lo espere. - Reiji le ofreció una suave sonrisa de consuelo, dirigiendo cuidadosamente su mano cubierta con un guante blanco, al hombro del joven.  
>Éste enseguida la apartó con brusquedad y le indicó que no le tocase, que era un ser infernal que cualquier cosa podría destruir, era mejor permanecer alejado de él, siempre tenía ese pensamiento. Reiji suspiró y alejó su mano, Subaru se levantó del lugar en la cual hace un rato yacía sentado con la intención de dirigirse a su habitación, pero un bloqueo en su semblante detuvo su caminar y casi caía desmayado hasta que Reiji lo atrapó.<p>

- ¡Joven Subaru! ¿¡Se encuentra bien!? - Alterado Reiji volvió a sentarlo cerca de la ventana para cerciorarse de que no le pasaba nada. Subaru se tanteaba la cabeza y entre suaves susurros pronunciaba: ''Tengo sed'' - Joven Subaru, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que bebió sangre? -.

- Exactamente... No lo recuerdo. -

Reiji miró la luna e imaginó que esa podría ser la razón de su apetito.

- Es luna llena, seguramente su sed de sangre se ha descontrolado. - Lo recostó sobre aquel espacio amplio cerca de la ventana, con la intención de que descansara mientras que él iba a buscar a aquella muchacha que había ido a vivir con ellos para que bebiera su sangre, sin embargo... La exuberante camisa suelta del joven albino atrajo su atención, el verlo así inofensivo, jadeante, ansioso de sangre, por alguna razón aquel vampiro hizo provocar sus sentidos. - Subaru... - Lo llamó por su nombre en un suave susurro manteniéndose deseoso por tocar aquella piel tan pálida de su dueño. Se fue acercando lentamente al cuerpo del joven llevando la comisura de sus labios al lugar abierto que se lograba ver del cuello y pecho ajeno. Subaru bajó la mirada de inmediato, pero se hallaba sin fuerzas para apartarlo, jadeaba por la poca sed que le quedaba.

- Reiji... ¿Qué haces? - Éste le observó gracias a su cuestionamiento, y con detenimiento se acercó a los labios ajenos con la intención de aprisionarlos con los suyos y poseerlos... Hasta que las puertas del salón fueron abiertas nuevamente entrando Kanato, Shu y Laito al lugar, la cual eran los otros sirvientes de la mansión, habían interrumpido aquel momento tan comprometedor. –

- ¿Ara ~? Que escena tan lujuriosa a la cual estaban a punto de llegar ~ - Comentó Laito con picardía, llevando su mano derecha a sus propios labios en señal de seducción.

- Que asquerosos... - Pronuncio Kanato, abrazando a su preciado oso de peluche que usualmente solía cargar mientras que por otro lado Shu se acercaba a los que yacían cerca de la ventana y se recostaba cerca de ellos, estaba cansado por todo el trabajo que debían hacer en la mansión.

- Ujum... - Reiji carraspeó notoriamente acomodándose los lentes. - El joven Subaru no ha bebido en días, debemos ofrecerle algo de sangre, traigan a la chica. - Finalizo después observando a los otros que se encontraban en la sala.

- Reiji, pero pensé que ya tu le habías ofrecido de tu sangre ~ ¿No crees que hubiera sido una opción? De todas formas, para salvar a nuestro querido amo podríamos turnarnos y así cada quien le ofrece de su sangre ~ O... Podemos optar por violarlo aquí mismo ~ Nfufufuf ~ - Rió Laito, haciendo un comentario bastante obsceno.

- ¡Déjate de estupideces, Laito! Para eso ustedes no me sirven...- Comentó el joven señor intentando levantarse pero perdiendo el equilibrio al instante.

- Joven Subaru, manténgase en descanso por favor. ¡Ustedes! Traigan a la miserable humana de inmediato. - Ordenó Reiji, habiendo así los demás acatado sus órdenes y llevado a la habitación a aquella joven que asustada se veía.

Al día siguiente se proclamaba la llegada del gran Rey Ayato, abriéndose las puertas de la mansión para que él, con su real majestuosidad se hiciera presente en aquellos aposentos. Un apuesto joven que tomaba el mando de su reino, solía ser el hombre más atractivo del lugar, catalogado como ''hombre hermoso de parecer'', con aquellos mechones fugases mostrando un color rojizo en cada punta de su cabello, la luz que irradiaba en el llamativo contraste esmeralda de aquellos ojos que parecían perlas, y la encantadora línea que se interponía en los blanquecinos dientes del Señor al mostrar su arrogante sonrisa. TODO, de él, era perfecto, y Subaru muy bien lo sabía. Ahí se hallaba Subaru, desde el otro piso de las escaleras, observando con una expresión sorprendida la esbeltez de aquel hombre a la cual consideraba tacaño, la cual en toda su vida estuvo odiando, sin embargo debía reconocer que había algo mas, algo más que sobrepasaba su odio, una extraña dicha que cambiaba los lentos latidos de su corazón a una velocidad acelerada, y eso, era lo que más detestaba, que aquel hombre con su arrogancia y testarudez hiciera que todo su semblante se descontrolara.

- Io ~ Por fin nos vemos, Subaru. - Con un excitante tono de voz Ayato posó su maliciosa y arrogante mirada sobre el albino que se había quedado intacto en las escaleras, - Por tu expresión, debes estar muy contento de contemplar nuevamente la gran presencia de tu Señor - Y así acomodó su capa en señal de presunción.

- Tcht. - El joven albino chasqueo sus dientes mientras que volvía a la realidad y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras que por otro lado sus sirvientes le seguían, - Tú no eres ningún Señor, solo te crees ser uno, estoy harto de eso, no entiendo a la gente que te ha proclamado Rey, simplemente son tan imbéciles como el ser que los gobierna. - Finalizo al bajar, y quedar a una distancia aproximadamente alejada de él mostrando una ligera pose de indiferencia.

- Deberías admitir de una vez por todas que las palabras que mencionas son totalmente falsas, Subaru. - Le contradijo con superioridad y enojo relajando su cuerpo en el sillón más cercano, - Estás sumido a tu gran Señor, sumergido por la sensación de inferioridad que te hace sentir, sé que tu corazón no se puede detener cuando te enfrentas al placer de estar a su lado, ¿acaso ya has olvidado todas aquellas noches en que disfrutabas ser inmerso ante mí? Recuerdo perfectamente cada, grito y gemido, que emanabas desde lo más profundo de tu ser. - Recordaba cada detalle de aquellos tiempos tan gratificantes que le ofrecía al albino, la cual Subaru sabía muy bien de alguna u otra forma que le encantaban.

- ¿¡Mi Señor!? - Exclamó Reiji observando a su dueño, todos y cada uno de sus sirvientes le miraban con asombro.

- ¡...! - El joven se quedó sin palabras frunciendo notoriamente el ceño con enojo por haber escuchado a aquel presuntuoso Rey que confesaba a voces altas las más placenteras aventuras que tuvo con él. - ¡HAZ DE SER...! - Vociferó enfurecido acercándose a Ayato y tomándolo por la camisa, levantando su puño con la disposición de otorgarle una golpiza.

Ayato se quejó con ligereza tomando aquellas manos fuertes que agarraban con firmeza la tela de su ropa, logrando rasgar solo un poco de ella, dañando los botones que acomodaban su vestimenta para esta vez dejar ver tan solo un poco de la atractiva piel de su pecho, sin embargo, en ningún momento apartaba de lado su sonrisa arrogante y burlona, cada gesto, expresión, actitud del albino le provocaba gran altanería y excitación, debía admitir que era hechizado por todas y cada una de las manifestaciones de aquel ser vivaz que estruendoso era. Reiji junto a los otros sirvientes intentó detener a su dueño, pero fue detenido por las inexplicables maniobras de Ayato que dejaron a Subaru en una posición recostada de pecho hacia el sillón, Ayato posicionaba su mano izquierda sobre la sensible espalda del menor y con la mano derecha tenía atadas las dos muñecas ajenas, Subaru había perdido completamente su fuerza ante aquel acto tan amenazante e incómodo.

- ¿No sería mejor que regresáramos a nuestros deberes y les demos a ellos algo más de privación? Definitivamente no quiero ver esto. - Manifestó Kanato a Reiji y a los demás sirvientes entre susurros, recostó su mentón sobre el oso de peluche que cargaba en brazos mientras que observaba detenidamente y con algo de melancolía toda aquella escena comprometedora de Subaru y Ayato, en lo más profundo de su ser sentía celos del gran Rey, estar así junto a su dueño, poder arrebatarlo sin importar lo que cueste, también lo deseaba hacer.

- No, será mejor que nos quedemos por si el joven Subaru nos necesita. - Esa fue la voz de Reiji contradiciendo las palabras de Kanato.

- ¿No sería mejor si nos uniésemos? ~ Yo también quiero aprisionar así a nuestro dueño ~ - Kanato miró a Laito por unos minutos, también el tenia los mismos deseos, sin embargo los pensamientos de Kanato eran diferentes, el pobre niño solo lo deseaba para él solamente.

- ¡Suéltame…Idiota! - Exclamó Subaru con enojo, siendo aún aprisionado por las manos de Ayato. El ceño fruncido del albino se hacía más y más notorio, haciéndosele presente una pequeña vena en su frente. Recostado de pecho, mantenía su cabeza de un lado, intentando mirar al que lo dominaba y lo apresaba contra el sofá, por otro lado, dio a detallazar a sus sirvientes que no entendía por qué se quedaban ahí parados como inútiles sin hacer nada, ¿por qué no lo ayudaban a desplegarse de las garras de ese ser? Una señal de desprecio dio a entender a sus servidores que si no se movían en cualquier momento, los castigaría con las más innumerables e insoportables agresiones que ellos jamás podrían olvidar.

Reiji actuó, o mejor dicho, reaccionó, cuando pensaba dirigirse inmediatamente al supremo rey y apartarlo de su dueño, el de cabellos rojizos y ojos esmeraldas volteó al menor, colocándolo en una posición bastante incómoda y comprometedora, se hallaba debajo de él, y con lo atrevido que era Ayato, no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad para mantenerse muy cerca de su cuerpo, robándole un corto beso delante de sus sirvientes. ¡¿Pero qué había hecho?!...

Laito, Kanato y Reiji no podían creerlo, estaban sorprendidos, pero a la vez indignados, ¿cómo era capaz de tocar a su único y amado dueño? ¡Ya no lo iban a permitir!

Subaru intentó agredir a Ayato, llevando su puño con firmeza al rostro parecido y masculino del mayor, destruiría su despreciable cara cueste lo que cueste por hacer tan acto impuro y más en frente de sus propios sirvientes. Sin embargo, la acción de Subaru fue interrumpida por la firmeza del rey, que por alguna razón disminuía la suya, ¿por qué? ¡Nadie podía ser más fuerte que él! ¿Por qué se sentía tan débil cuando estaba frente a la presencia de aquel ser que tanto odiaba? Nuevamente Ayato arrebató sus labios, esta vez con agresividad, aprisionando sus muñecas para no dejarlo escapar.

- Dejemos que tus sirvientes presencien los placenteros sonidos que salían de tu boca todas las noches que eras consumido ante mi majestuoso ser - Susurró Ayato, muy cerca del oído contrario, acción que realizó un estremecimiento insólito en todo el cuerpo del albino. Volvió a reír arrogante por la expresión ajena, sentía satisfacción al examinar ese precioso carmesí que ya se cruzaba entre sus pómulos.

Iba a besarlo de nuevo, pero una mano tanteó su espalda, tomando la camisa de éste para así obligarlo a apartarse del joven, empujándolo con firmeza fuera del sofá.

- ¡Que escena más indignante! ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar tan confiadamente al joven Subaru? - Le dijo Reiji a Ayato, ya no aguantando la paciencia. Laito y Kanato también lo habían ayudado a apartar al rey del regazo del albino.

- ¡Inútiles! ¿Hasta cuándo pensaban en quedarse ahí parados? - Subaru logró liberarse por el momento, se sentó en el sofá tanteándose la cabeza.

- Discúlpenos joven Subaru -.

- Hnm… ¿Así que si es cierto que nuestro querido amo ha experimentado noches tan placenteras? ~ - Formuló Laito, en forma de pregunta divertida y burlona, recargando su lujuria en una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Joven Subaru, ¿eso es cierto? - Esta vez fue Reiji el que quiso asegurarse.

Los 3 sirvientes lo observaban con total atención esperando una respuesta, Ayato por su parte solo reía en diversión y arrogancia, Subaru solo permanecía en silencio, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

- Vamos Subaru, confiésale a tus sirvientes que tu gran Señor te ha hecho pasar momentos tan gratificantes, disfrutas cuando estás cada vez aprisionado a mi majestuosa presencia, hasta tengo el placer de contarles las innumerables embestidas que… -

- ¡Cállate, retrasado arrogante! - Su fuerza se hizo presente esta vez, logró masacrar el sofá, haciendo un agujero en éste.

- Subaru, ¡cálmese por favor! - Desde hace mucho Reiji no lo había llamado por su nombre, le habló con seriedad al menor, aún continuaban esperando una respuesta por su parte.

- Tcht - Él chasqueó los dientes una vez más, ¿por qué habría que contarles su privacidad a ese trío de personas que solo trabajaban para él? O mejor dicho, cuatreo, tan solo faltaba un sirviente, que más se la pasaba holgazaneando, no sabía cuando era el día en los iba a despedir por hacer un mal trabajo. Subaru bajó la mirada resignado.

- A unos sirvientes como ustedes que solo laboran para mí, no les incumbe, no son sus asuntos, así que no se entrometan -

Con aquellas palabras había admitido todo, había dejado salir todo, fue una simple oración para dejar en claro que si tuvo aventuras provocativas con el gran rey, Reiji, Laito y Kanato lo habían entendido todo.

- Ahh ~ ¿A él si lo dejas, y a nosotros no? - Esta vez fue Laito quien habló, comenzándose a acercar lentamente a su dueño. - Yo también deseo apresar a mi amo y hacerle sentir complacencia ~ Sería tan interesante ver cuán lujurioso podría llegar a ser nuestro dueño, no lo creen, ¿Kanato? ¿Reiji? -

- ¡¿Pero qué mier…?! - Subaru se irritó aún más, ¿qué estupideces estaba diciendo?

Reiji se acomodó los lentes, formando su semblante en uno completamente serio, sin quitar la vista de su amo, fijamente lo miraba, de forma bastante peligrosa. Por otro lado Kanato, atrajo más hacía su mentón a su preciado Teddy, entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Laito - Así confesó Kanato, la cual por otro lado le siguió Reiji también.

Esto era sorprendente, ¿a quienes carajos había contratado? ¡A un grupo de lunáticos que solo pensaban en apresar y manejar a su amo!

Una risa provino del rojizo, aumentando la fastidiosa sonrisa arrogante que siempre solía cargar en las comisuras de sus labios, por supuesto, se estaba burlando, tanto del joven Subaru como de sus sirvientes.

- ¿Qué les parece si hacemos un quintero y nos turnamos para hacerle sentir placer a nuestro amo? ~ Sería bastante divertido, Nfufufu ~ -

- No es una mala idea - Agregó Reiji, que comenzaba a desplegar los anteojos de sus orbes carmesíes que tiraban a un tono fuscia, y lentamente apartaba su guante derecho de su mano.

- ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA?! ¿En serio? ¿Acaso están de broma ustedes tres? -

- Falta Shu - Kanato recordó el cuarto sirviente, que seguramente se hallaría acostado en la cama de la habitación del Señor.

- Debo recordar que las veces en que he convertido a su dueño en mi propiedad, lo he hecho en su habitación - Mencionó Ayato, sin dejar de lado su arrogancia.

Los sirvientes observaron a Subaru, y sin consentimiento alguno lo cargaron, llevándolo a aquella habitación mencionada por el rey de cabellos rojizos, lo iban a tomar, ahora mismo, y en ese mismo lugar. Subaru intentaba bajarse, gritaba que lo bajaran, ¿por qué últimamente se sentía tan débil? Había perdido totalmente su fuerza.

- Subaru, recuerda que solamente le perteneces a tu gran Señor, debes implorarle nada más y nada menos que a él - Se escuchó nuevamente la voz engreída de Ayato.

- Yo seré el que lo aprisione, ¿tú qué dices, Teddy? - Las risillas de Kanato se hacían presentes.

- Ya veremos quién lo hace suplicar más - Comenta Reiji.

- Tal vez Shu decida en unirse, haré un trío con él ~ - El último en hablar fue Laito.

- ¡YA CALLENSE IDIOTAS, Y BAJENME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! -

Y así fue como Subaru terminó siendo la perra encelo de todos.

FIN.


End file.
